Memories
by Distant Starlite
Summary: …and that was how I met my friend, best friend, crush, love, boyfriend, fiancé, and then husband… One-shot SasuSaku


_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_**The little 5 year old girl stared at the young dark haired boy. She never really saw him before with all those girls surrounding him. But that day at the park she met him face to face. She was sitting on the swing minding her own business and suddenly some girls came at started to bully her. They claimed she had a large forehead.**_

"_**Hey forehead, what are you doing on my swing!?!?!" demanded Ami.**_

"_**S-sorry I-I'll g-go…" Sakura stammered.**_

_**They didn't really care what she said and just pushed her off the swing. They all laughed.**_

"_**Hey don't bother her she was there first!" exclaimed an innocent boy named Sasuke. The girl stared up at him and developed a crush always looking up to him.**_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_

_**It was the day she dreaded all her life, the prom. Embarrassed as she was going dateless, but suddenly Sasuke came by. He pushed his way through the crowd coming up to Sakura.**_

"_**Hello Sakura, would you like to dance," He asked.**_

_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'_

_**Thunk, Thunk**_

_**Sakura opened her window but her father just happened to hear the noise and looked outside.**_

"_**Hey Sakura, want to go on a midnight stroll with me?" he yelled.**_

_**Now her father strongly disliked the boy because he thought he would take his baby girl away from him.**_

"_**Go home boy! Stay away from Sakura!" yelled my father. Days later he said he was leaving to Paris for his college education. She sat cry on her staircase begging him to stay.**_

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

"_**Then Sasuke, I'll be waiting for you to come back to take me away. I'll be the princess you can be the prince just like any princess love story. Just promise me you'll come back someday for me!" sobbed Sakura.**_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'_

_**That night before he was to leave, Sakura snuck out just to see her love. They talk very quietly so they won't be caught. They lye down on the ground with the Sakura on top of Sasuke, dreaming of escaping together some place far. But Sakura's father caught them outside and shoed Sasuke home and had Sakura come in. Sakura first begs Sasuke not to leave, that she wanted him to stay.**_

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_**The very last thing they did together was spending the morning just being together at the park. Once again she begged him not to go, she tells him she loves him with all of her heart. But he still says no.**_

_Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

'_**Sasuke save me, they're tell me our loves not real. They say it's not possible with you going so far. But I know it's real!' Sakura thought looking out her window.**_

_**Someplace Else**_

'_**Don't be afraid Sakura, we make it through after all it is a love story and love stories end well.' Thought Sasuke.**_

_Oh._

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

_**She sat looking out her window wondering if he'd actually keep his promise. Her faith and hope was all wearing away after the time they spent apart. But one day she went out and met her love on the outskirts.**_

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

"_**Sasuke, help me! It's been very hard without you hear. I keep waiting for you to come and take me away but you never did. Are you even real or I'm just hallucinating?" asked Sakura.**_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_**He knelt the ground taking out a velet box saying,"I love you and I talked to your dad. I've known you all my life since the very day I saw you on the swings. So will you marry me Sakura, you'll never be alone. You can already go pick you white dress. Baby it's a love story you just have to say yes." The boy asked.**_

_Oh, oh._

We were both young when I first saw you...

"Sakura! Are you done in there! Sakuke wants his mom!" shouted Sasuke.

"Almost done I'll be right there!" yelled Sakura.

…_**and that was how I met myfriend, best friend, crush, love, boyfriend, fiancé, and then husband…**_


End file.
